livandmaddiefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JL the superhuman/Jacob Mitchell/Relationships
Liv Rooney (Best friend/Crush/Girlfriend/Wife) Jacob had massive crush when he and she were in California together filming different shows. Jacob would appear on a episode of Sing it Loud as Stephanie Einstein's brother. After Jacob finished with his movie Country Life he never got the chance to say goodbye to Liv as he moved away and was afraid to tell her. Jacob was really heartbroken they he had to leave Liv behind but he knew he would see her again soon. For a few months Jacob was missing Liv terribly because she was so nice to him. After Liv's show ended she came home and much to the surprise Jacob attended her welcome home party set up by Liv's family. Being very close to Liv, Jacob always tell her what he always felt about certain things. Maddie Rooney (Best friend) Maddie is one of Jacob's childhood friends. Jacob bonded with Maddie while Liv was away in Hollywood and get to be very close with one another. Years later during the series premiere when Jacob and Maddie find out Liv talked to Diggie behind Maddie's back, Jacob got so angry and stormed off but not before apologizing to Maddie in tears. Joey Rooney (close friend) Jacob met Joey when he moved to Stevens Point with his parents. Joey is actually very frightened of Jacob for unknown reasons. The only place Jacob told Joey he went when he is upset is the arcade around Stevens Point so that he could be by himself so that he doesn't get even more upset then he already was. Jacob and Joey seems really close like brothers as Jacob never had siblings growing up. Later after Joey had read about Jacob's idea of an independant film in one of Jacob's notebooks he was excited but Jacob was not happy with Joey reading his notebook and it really angered him. Parker Rooney (close friend) It is unknown how close Jacob and Parker are but they seem to be really great friends. Parker once thought he could beat Jacob in a race but it turned out that Jacob was a little faster then Parker. Once it was revealed Jacob was dating Liv Parker was fond of the idea since Jacob waited a long time to be with Liv. Parker later starts watching some of Jacob's old tapes when he play football in California and was impressed with his friend calling him a really great player but never got the question of why he quit playing until he saw another tape when he was seriously injured. Sometime later Jacob thought he was moving back to California when he told Parker about it then came to realize he was going to live with Diggie . Diggie Smalls (cousin; best friend) Diggie is Jacob's cousin and best friend. It was revealed that Jacob's mother was Amy's sister. Unlike Diggie, Jacob played little league football while living in California but after an injury to his back it prevented him from playing again and because of Liv. Sometime after Jacob moved to Stevens Point, Diggie was very shocked that his celebrity cousin is now in Stevens Point and is attending Ridgewood High. Artie Smalls (cousin) Jacob and Artie don't interact much. Category:Blog posts Category:User:JL the superhuman